


The Surprise Lunch Date

by overthehill



Series: Harvey Specter Doesn't Do Dates (Except...He Does) [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey being Harvey..., M/M, Mike really is a puppy, Some fluff thrown in there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike totally did not see this curve ball coming...it wasn't all bad though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is _sort of_ a continuation of the story before but can totally be read as a stand alone.

This was awkward.

Mike Ross, associate extraordinaire, sat stiffly in a not-uncomfortable chair at a dimly lit table inside one of New York City’s finest eating establishments. Actually, awkward doesn’t even begin to describe the feel of this situation. Across from him, looking as if he owned the place (of course _he’s_ comfortable) was his boss, Harvey Specter.

“So…um…the client?” Mike asked hesitantly, eyes never stopping their roaming of the semi-filled dining room.

“Don’t stutter, Mike.” Harvey waved one hand absently, before picking up his glass of red wine and taking a sip. “This is **Jean George** , not the **Burger King**.”

“We’ve been here for 15 minutes, already.” Mike rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring Harvey’s comment. “The client hasn’t shown up…”

He trailed off, stopping mid-sentence and just stared at his boss ( _boyfriend_ was just **too** weird a word to use to describe _Harvey_ ), eyes wide and mouth partly open, in disbelief.

“What, Mike.”

“There is no _client_ , is there?”

“There was.” Harvey shrugs. _**Shrugs.**_

Mike straightened his spine as he leaned in towards the middle of the table, bring him much closer to Harvey face. His eyes narrowed as he took in the older lawyer’s nonchalant expression.

“Was. _Was!?_ ” He hissed. He purposely kept his voice low, not wanting to draw attention to their table.

“They rescheduled.” There is was again…another short and fast answer. It was starting to become irritating. However, the expression in which Harvey said it with, had they been somewhere else (somewhere more…private), Mike would have laughed; New York City’s best closer, Harvey Specter, was _pouting_. Right now? It was just plain annoying.

“Then why are we here?”

“I felt like eating.” This answer was followed by yet another shrug.

“At **Jean George**?” It was a valid question. **Jean George** is one of New York’s highest rated restaurants. It was also expensive as all hell…not somewhere one goes because they ‘ _felt like eating_.’ However, Mike didn’t have time to get an answer out of Harvey when their waiter showed up to take their orders (not that he was going to get one anyways).

By the time the food had arrived, Mike and Harvey were chatting casually. Sure, Mike was still confused and irritated with the older man, but, food was food, and he was hungry, too. Overall, the food he was eating was amazing and the company…it wasn’t so bad either. It was nice, kind of like a date (if they didn’t have to go back to work right afterwards). By the time they left the restaurant (Harvey paid), Mike was grinning like a fool. Harvey had a soft smile on his face as well.

The walk back to Pearson Hardman was slow and leisurely, _relaxing_ even in the crowds of Manhattan. The entire time, Harvey had made sure that at least some part of his body was touch that of Mike’s, his warmth seeping through the layers of Mike’s suit. 

“Come on, puppy.” Harvey’s mouth was right _there_ next to Mike’s ear as he directed Mike into the empty elevator with a hand on his lower back.

The second the doors closed behind them, Mike felt Harvey grab him by the arm, turning him around so that they were now facing each other. 

“Wh—”

He was cut off by a pair of lips covering his in a kiss. The kiss was over rather fast but still managed to leave the blond man a little dazed, leaning back to rest against the elevator wall. 

“I hope you enjoyed out little date.” Harvey smiled _smirked_. 

“Wh—date?” Mike’s tilted his head to the side in momentary confusion, looking every bit the puppy that he is. “That was a _date_?!”

Harvey nodded, moving in towards his associate once more, trapping the younger man.

“Hmm…” He hummed, leaning in to bring Mike into another kiss, this one dirtier, tongues entwined and hands fisted in thousand dollar suits.

“Not bad.” Mike panted as the broke apart, only milliseconds before the doors slid open to reveal the marble floors and sleek walls of Pearson Hardman. 

Had anyone were to show up right this second, it would have been obvious what Mike was up to (pupils blown so wide, his eyes were practically black, blond hair a mess, and suit rumpled), Harvey on the other hand looked just as put together as ever. The world was just so _unfair_.

“Not bad?” An eyebrow raise from Harvey as the stepped out of the metal box.

“You heard me.” Now was Mike’s turn to smirk (he was taught by the best after all).

“Like you’d know a good date if it’d bit you in the ass.”

“I had a date that ended like that once…” 

“Hilarious.” Harvey said dryly, but his eyes held a certain fond warmth. “Now, don’t you have some files to look over?”

“Right you are, boss.” Mike began to walk back to his cubicle when suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Stopping, he turned to face Harvey once more. “What happened to, nothing happening during office hours?”

It was a rule. One of the first rules Harvey brought up when this whole _thing_ started.

“They were more like guidelines, anyways.” 

Mike grinned the whole way back to his desk and all the way back to Harvey’s apartment after work.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for comments? ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
